


The Great Escape

by sasha1600



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [38]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sock planned to go missing on wash-day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Wendymr for encouragement and beta services. 
> 
> Even the other Sisters think I’m nuts, now...

“Bloody hell! What happened to you, Grey?”

“Mud. Rained for three days... you should see his poor shoes!”

Lavender shudders, shifting closer to the side of the basket, trying to conceal the humiliating bite mark on his ankle.

“Well, I got snagged on a branch, chasing a suspect. And I got a LADDER!” Sage wails.

“Could be worse...” Grey mutters impatiently. There’s a lull while everyone remembers the unfortunate Blacks, who’d never returned. A nasty set of scrubs had told them why.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lavender slips over the edge, towards freedom.

* * *

“Monty! Naughty cat! Gimme that sock!”


End file.
